2) AATC: Quest For The Midas Touch
by AATC4EVER
Summary: Alvin and his crew set sail to search for a mysterious treasure but it's not that easy because a band of pirates also want the treasure and will stop at nothing to obtain it.
1. Prologue

AATC: Quest For The Midas Touch

Prologue

A year has passed since the events in the quest for the crystals of power. Alvin and his two brothers were at home playing monopoly with the Chipettes and they hadn't heard anything from any of the pirates or their previous crew members for a whole year until now. The phone started ringing and Alvin answered it, he talked on the phone for a bit and then put it back down.

"Who was that?" asked Simon

"That was Cole, he's came into possession of a compass" replied Alvin

"What's the big deal about a compass?" asked Simon

"He thinks it will lead to some valuable treasure" replied Alvin

"Why does he think that?" Asked Theodore

"He had to fight Diamond to obtain it" replied Alvin

"Of course, if the pirates want it, it must be valuable" said Simon

"What are they talking about?" Brittany whispered to Jeanette

"I have no idea" Jeanette whispered back

"Let me guess we're going on another pirate adventure" said Simon

"Yeah, this time it'll be easier Diablo's dead and last time we left them they only had five pirates left" said Alvin

"Well here we go again" said Theodore


	2. Cast

**Cast**

**Good**

**Tom (alvinnascar5)**

**Nicole (alvinnascar5)**

**William (Chipmunk of Vengeance)**

**Jordan (Chipmunk of Vengeance)**

**Rikki (shinningDiamond55)**

**Charlie (shinningDiamond55)**

**Ryan (shinningDiamond55)**

**Icess (Anglefire 457)**

**Gwen (Anglefire 457)**

**Larry (H F MunkMadness)**

**Erick (EverythingAtOnce)**

**Paris (AATC4EVER) **

**Cole (AATC4EVER)**

**Chloe (AATC4EVER)**

**Dexter (SimonSevilleSuperstar)**

* * *

**Evil**

**Leon (SimonSevilleSuperstar)**

**Antonio (SimonSevilleSuperstar)**

**Conan (SimonSevilleSuperstar)**

**Flint (SimonSevilleSuperstar)**

**Rose (AATC4EVER)**

**Lexi (AATC4EVER)**

**Diamond (Iluvsimonette)**

**Natasha (Chipmunk of Vengeance)**

**Ava (ShinningDiamond55)**

**Shela (Anglefire 457)**

**Ian (EverythingAtOnce)**

**Matt (EverythingAtOnce)**

**Tamera (EverythingAtOnce)**

**Alixe (H F MunkMadness)**

**Mckensie (MR j.H.F)**


	3. Old Friends and Foes

**A/N: If it's alright with you guys I might do the chapters in roman numerals. BTW since this is the first chapter not all of the OC's will make an appearance but OC's who'll appear are:**

**Evil**

**Leon**

**Shela**

**Diamond**

**Mckensie**

**Antonio**

**Good**

**Cole**

**Dexter**

**Tom**

**Nicole**

**Gwen**

**Rikki**

**Charlie**

**Ryan**

* * *

Chapter I Old Friends And Foes

This is a story about pirates good and bad filled with drama, romance, revenge, adventure and temptation. Our story begins out at sea in the captain's cabin of a large ship. In the cabin was a chipmunk as sat in a chair with his legs on a table. The chipmunk had smooth dark fur and wore red pirate attire and a pirates hat that symbolised that he was captain of the ship, he also had a hook on his left hand Behind the chipmunk was a picture of the previous captain. Suddenly another chipmunk entered the cabin this chipmunk was female ginger with three red spots on her fore head and light green eyes she wore a black long skirt with a purple trim and a purple vest with a skull and crossbones design.

"What do you want Shela?" asked the captain

"Captain Leon, she's back" Shela replied

* * *

Leon then got up quickly and left the cabin to go to the main deck. At the main there was a crowd of pirates huddled around one particular pirate. This chipmunk was a female and had fur and blue eyes and she wore a black and pink shirt with a black skirt.

Leon then pushed passed the pirates and approached the chipmunk

"Diamond, did you get it" asked Leon

"NO, are you happy?" she snapped

"HAPPY, HAPPY, DO I LOOK HAPPY TO YOU?" Leon Yelled

"No actually you pissed off" Diamond in a sarcastic tone

In Leon's anger he started swiping the air with his hook until he got stuck in the mast.

"What's the big deal? It's just a compass" said another chipmunk

This chipmunk was also a female and had dark scrubby hair, a scar across her face and she wore dark clothing.

"The big deal is Mkcensie that it leads to great treasure" replied Leon as he tried to remove his hook from the mast.

"But captain now Cole has the compass" said Diamond

"WHAT?!" yelled Leon

"It's true that's I couldn't obtain" said Diamond

Just then a rat stepped out of the shadows, the rat was a male, wore tattered clothing had dark messy fur and was blind.

"Even a blind knows that you have no idea where you are going" he said

"Who is this joker?" asked Leon eventually getting is hook out of the mast because of the surprise appearance of the rat.

"He's name is Antonio he's one of the pirates that I recruited" replied Shela

Leon then looked at Antonio and then to Shela, then he looked back at Antonio then he noticed that he was blind so he looked back at Shela.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? WE'RE NOT STARTING A CHARITY" yelled Leon

"Looks can be deceiving captain" said Antonio grabbing Leon's attention

"Oh so you're not blind" said Leon

"No I'm definitely blind but why not try your hand" said Antonio

"Ok then, Mckensie sick em" said Leon

"I'm not a dog" Mckensie snapped

"Can you just attack anyway?" asked Leon

Mckensie went to attack the blind rat but he managed to evade the attack, Mckensie then went strike his face with her claws but he used his tail to grab her foot and drag her to the ground she then quickly slid underneath his legs and jumped so she could attack his back. But Antonio quickly moved out the way and Mckensie fell on the floor.

"How did you know where I was?" asked Mckensie

"Noise is you enemy when you're fighting me" replied Antonio

"Tell me Shela, how many pirates have you recruited?" asked Leon

"Eleven including Antonio" Shela replied

"Where are they then?" asked Diamond

"Doing there initiation?" Shela replied as she pointed to island village not far from the ship

"That'll explain why we haven't set sail yet" said Diamond

"And all the screaming...I love the screaming" said Mckensie"

Leon then started laughing hysterically and the others started exchanging strange looks.

"I told them they haven't seen the last of us...and I was dead right" Leon said

* * *

Meanwhile back at the mainland's a chipmunk named Alvin was meeting his friends at the docks. At the docks Alvin noticed a familiar face next to a ship. He was a male chipmunk with dark brown neat fur and he wore a black leather jacket, Alvin approached the chipmunk.

"Hey Cole" said Alvin

"Hey Alvin...Where's Simon and Theodore?" asked Cole

"They decided to stay home this time apparently I find danger" Alvin replied

"Come on aboard I want you to see a few familiar faces" said Cole

Alvin followed Cole aboard the ship and saw a few familiar faces he saw: Tom, Nicole, Gwen, Rikki, Charlie Ryan and Dexter. As soon as he stepped on the ship Alvin was approached by all of the chipmunks

"Alvin, how long has it been?" asked Tom

"A year I think" said Gwen

Alvin then looked at Cole

"So let's see this compass" said Alvin

"Oh yeah I nearly forgot" said Cole

Cole then pulled a compass out of his pocket and showed it to the others, the compass just looked like an ordinary compass it didn't even look like anything special. The crew then gave Cole a stern look.

"What?" Cole asked

"It's a piece of crap!" exclaimed Rikki

"I know it looks useless but the pirates wanted it so it must have some use" said Cole

"I know this is going a bit off topic but where's Paris?" asked Nicole

"How would I know?" asked Cole

"Weren't you two an item?" asked Charlie

"No" snapped Cole

"Did she dump you" asked Tom

"We was never an item" Cole snapped again

"Actually guys Paris joined another crew" said Dexter

"Another crew? What's wrong with my crew?" asked Alvin

"She says that you have a habit of finding trouble" Dexter replied

"I think Icess said she went to join another crew" said Gwen

"Why? And don't it's because I always find trouble" said Alvin

"No that's basically the reason" said Gwen

Just then the compass needle started spinning and eventually stopped.

"We have our heading" Cole whispered

The chipmunks all got to their positions and set sailed

* * *

About two hours later they got up in a storm.

"You know when everyone says you find trouble Alvin...well this might be what they were talking about" said Cole who was at the mast trying to steer the ship.

The other chipmunks including Alvin were holding onto the side of the ship even though they would get splashed once and a while by the waves. Suddenly the helm got ripped off of the ship and huge wave came over the ship completely and making the chipmunks fall into the ocean.

* * *

**A/N: First chapter and already a Cliff hanger, anyway in the next chapter the rest of OC's will make an appearance but until the C ya. **


	4. A Family Matter

**A/N: The rest of the OC's will be appearing on this chapter and they are:**

**Good**

**Chloe**

**Erick**

**Paris**

**Icess**

**Larry**

**William**

**Jordan**

**Evil**

**Conan**

**Flint**

**Rose**

**Lexi**

**Natasha**

**Ava**

**Ian**

**Matt **

**Tamara**

**Alixe**

* * *

Chapter II A Family Matter

In the last chapter Alvin and his crew set sail but they got caught up in a storm which destroyed their ship and knocked them into the ocean. Alvin woke up in a hammock and a female chipmunk was looking at him: the chipmunk had light blond tidy fur and she wore black pirate attire Alvin also noticed that she wore a captain's hat which would mean that she's the captain of the ship that he is currently on.

"I'm Chloe the captain of this ship" said the chipmunk

"A female captain" Alvin said in disbelief

Chloe then gave Alvin a disgusted look and then said "What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing" Alvin said nervously

"Would you like me to take you to your crew" said Chloe

"Yes please" replied Alvin

Alvin followed Chloe out of the cabin and to the main deck where he saw Tom, Nicole Charlie and Ryan but where were the others

"You have a small crew" Chloe whispered to Alvin

Tom, Nicole, Ryan and Charlie all then approached Alvin with worried looks.

"Alvin, there is no sign of the others anywhere" said Nicole

Alvin then looked at Chloe.

"You didn't bother to save the others"

"We only saw you five in the sea" replied Chloe

"That's impossible we all fell off the same ship in the same area" said Alvin

"How did you survive the storm?" asked Ryan

"The secret is not to sail through the storm" Paris replied

The crew then all exchanged looks at Alvin

"Hey don't blame me Cole was at the helm" said Alvin

"You know Cole!" exclaimed Chloe

"We know A Cole" replied Alvin

"Do you know Dexter too?" asked Chloe

"Yeah, why do want to know?" replied Tom

"Because they're my brothers" said Chloe

"Diablo never really talked about you" said Charlie

"There are reasons, how is my demented farther anyway?" Chloe asked

"Right now he's inside of a condor" replied Alvin

"Then if he's dead Valerie will take over as captain" said Chloe

"She's dead too" said Tom

"Oh...well if she's also dead then the role captain will go to Leon" said Chloe

"How do you know this?" Alvin asked suspiciously

"Because since I was Diablo's daughter I was part of his crew and one night I escaped but Cole and Dexter weren't so lucky I vowed to return and liberate them"

"But you didn't" said Alvin

"No I could never find Diablo's ship because it was always moving" replied Chloe

"We found it plenty of times" said Nicole

"But that's because it kept following us" added Charlie

"Chloe, we really need to find our friends" said Alvin

"Yes I suppose we should" Chloe replied

"With all due respect captain I don't think that's advisable"

The chipmunks all heard a voice and turned around to see chipmunk standing at the helm. The chipmunk was a male with grey well groomed fur; his eyes were green with amber that emerges from the pupils, he wore a white plain V-neck, army pants and desert boots he also wore a thick brown belt with matching suspenders.

"What are you talking about Erick?" Chloe asked

"From what I heard your ship got completely destroyed sending you in the ocean and only could find you five" replied Erick

"What are you implying?" Asked Tom

"I'm implying that your mates are sleeping with the fishes" said Erick

"Actually fish don't sleep they have no eye lids" said Ryan

"Wait they can't be dead it's only the second chapter!" exclaimed Alvin

"Actually it's the fourth chapter if you include the prologue and the cast" Tom corrected

"Guys stop breaking the fourth wall" said Chloe

"Listen I'm sure that the pirates have our friends because Cole had a compass with him and he said that the pirates wanted it" said Alvin

"What kind of compass?" asked Chloe

"It looked kind of tacky" said Nicole

"Yeah we had no idea why the pirates would want it" said Charlie

Chloe then started stomping her foot on the floor.

"What are you doing?" asked Alvin

"I'm calling my crew to come to the main deck" replied Chloe

Just then six chipmunks emerged from stairs that lead to the lower deck and recognised two of those chipmunks as Paris and Icess.

"Let me introduce you to the crew" said Chloe

A chipmunk stepped forward to introduce himself the chipmunk was a male and wore a neon blue jacket and a white shirt he was also the same height as Alvin.

"Hi I'm Jordan" he said

The chipmunk next to him was also male and wore a black jacket and white pocketed trousers with a navy blue baseball cap.

"My names William but you can call me Will" he said

Next to William was another male chipmunk who had mud brown eyes and mud brown fur he wore a yellow shirt underneath his jacket.

"I'm Larry" said the chipmunk

"And I think you've already met Paris and Icess" said Chloe indicating to the two chipmunks

"Why'd call us captain?" asked Jordan

"Our friends here are trying to find their crew" replied Chloe

"Captain I still think that they are long dead" said Erick"

"Even my brothers?" asked Chloe

"I'm sorry captain" replied Erick

"Actually captain just while back I did see a huge ship in the area" said William

"What! Where was it headed?" asked Chloe

"I think it was headed north" said William

"Erick, take the helm" said Chloe

"Why?" asked Erick

"Because we're going after that ship" Chloe replied

* * *

Meanwhile on an island ten chipmunks were walking back to their ship after doing a little job for their captain in a small village three of the chipmunks were trailing behind the others.

"Well that was fun" said one of the chipmunks

The chipmunk was a male with pitch black fur and intense green eyes, he had a small mow-hawk, he wore a plain black V-neck t-shirt and orange basket ball shorts with gym shoes.

"It wasn't supposed to be fun Matt" another chipmunk said

This chipmunk was also a male and had deep dark brown fur with chocolate brown eyes; he had a small mow-hawk and wore a white with a black leather jacket and blue faded jeans with plain black shoes.

"Well I had fun...how many did you kill Ian?" asked Matt

"It's not a race" replied Matt

"Why did Mckensie send us here to kill people anyway?" asked the other chipmunk

This chipmunk was a female, she had crème fur with hazel eyes and long wavy hair that barely reaches past her collarbone, and she wore a floral summer dress and a faded jean jacket with a thin golden belt around her waist.

"Well Tamara I just think they're trying to test us" replied Matt

Just then someone started calling Matt, Ian and Tamara

"HURRY UP YOU THREE YOU'RE LAGGING BEHIND!"

They all looked to see who was calling them and they saw a female chipmunk with red fur and a purple jacket, she had sunglasses on her head and her nails were painted bright red she also had gold necklace that said Lexi, the chipmunk next to her was also a female and also had red fur but she had a red jacket, instead of wearing sunglasses on her head she actually wore them, her nails were painted bright purple and she wore necklace that said Rose the two chipmunks in front of five other chipmunks

"Great its Rose and Lexi...I hate those two" said Tamara

"We better not piss them off they can be quite temperamental" said Ian

Matt, Ian and Tamara all then ran to where the others were.

"WHERE WERE YOU THREE? PICKING FOR DAISIES! Yelled Lexi

"We was having a family talk" said Ian

"So in others none of your business" said Matt

"How dare you speak to my sister like that?! Exclaimed Rose

Just then a chipmunk taped Rose on the shoulder, the chipmunk was a female and had dark brown hair with red streaks, she had light purple eyes, a birthmark on her shoulder shaped as a skull and crossbones she wore a Black leather jacket over a purple tank top with skinny jeans and purple sneakers and a golden necklace with purple diamonds.

"What is it Ava?" asked Rose

"Are we going back anytime soon because I've just got word that the captain has my cousin in the brig" said the chipmunk

"Who's your cousin?" asked the chipmunk who was standing next to her

This chipmunk was a male and had dark fur, he wore navy blue jacket and he had an eye patch on his left eye.

"No one you know Conan" replied Ava

"I just want to get back so I can tell the captain how much people I killed" said the chipmunk who was standing next to Conan

This chipmunk was also a male and looked exactly like Conan because they were twins but this chipmunk had an eye patch on his right eye whereas Conan had an eye patch on his left eye.

"You're one sick individual Flint" said a chipmunk who was leaning against a tree

This chipmunk was also a male with mud brown fur and dark blue fur and he wore a black t-shirt.

"Don't tell me you don't want to impress the captain Alixe" said Flint

"You're just a brown nose Flint" said another chipmunk who was also leaning on a tree.

This chipmunk was a female with deep mahogany fur and sapphire green eyes, wore a Black Open Jacket with a white shirt.

"Excuse me Natasha but I'm not a brown nose" said Flint

"Yeah you are" said Natasha

"Are we going back to the ship or are we going to stay here and talk?" asked Ava

* * *

The pirates then headed back to their ship as soon as they got back Ava headed to the brig so she could see her imprisoned cousin. In the brig were Cole, Dexter Gwen and Rikki all behind bars.

"Ava, what are you doing here?" asked Rikki

"Don't say that it sounds like you don't want me here" replied Ava with a grin

"I don't!" snapped Rikki

"Who is she?" Gwen whispered to Rikki

"She's Ava my cousin" Rikki whispered back

"Unlucky bitch I'm glad I don't have any evil family members" said Cole

"Cole, our dad was evil if you recall" said Dexter

Just then Alixe came down the stairs that lead to the main deck and entered the brig

"Ava we are under cannon fire" he said

"Are you sure?" asked Ava

A cannonball then crashes through the wall and lands next to the cell.

"I'm positive" replied Alixe

"It's our crew, they're kick your ass" said Cole

Just then flint fell down the stairs that lead to the main deck and entered the brig

"Flint, what the hell is going on up there?" asked Alixe

"They've boarded the ship" replied flint and then he fainted

"WHAT!" Ava and Alixe said in unison

"Ava you stay here and make sure that they do not free their crew" said Alixe

"They will not get past me" said Ava

* * *

Alixe then ran up to the main deck where there was a battle going on, only a number of chipmunks boarded the ship while the others stayed behind and shot cannonballs at the ship. Tom and Nicole were heading to the brig until they got stopped by Mckensie who grabbed Nicole by the tail which grabbed Tom's attention.

"Where do you think you're going?" she said with a grin

"I think we are going to free our fiends" replied Nicole

"Think again" said Mckensie

She then went to pounce on Nicole but Tom moved her out of the way so Mckensie hit the floor. Tom then pulled out his pistol and aimed it at Mckensie but every bullet that was fired Mckensie kept dodging. She then quickly advanced on Tom and knocked his pistol out his hand Tom went to grab it again but Mckensie grabbed his tail and through him into the mast. Mckensie then slowly approached Nicole and as she did Nicole withdrew hew sword and ran towards Mckensie and took a swing at her. Mckensie dodged the attack and caught the sword with both her hands then snapped in two then pushed Nicole on the floor.

"You owe me a new sword" said Nicole

Mckensie was about to grab Nicole but she fell on the floor unconscious and behind was Tom holding his pistol and it looked like he had used it to hit her around the head.

"Why didn't you shoot her?" asked Nicole

"I ran out of bullets" replied Tom

* * *

Meanwhile Chloe was fighting Leon for the compass which he took off Cole. They both was engaged in sword on sword combat, neither one of was not trying to let go of their guard. Until Leon went to lunge at Chloe and got his sword stuck to the mast he then went to attack her with his hook and got it stuck to the mast as well. Chloe used this opportunity to take the compass.

"I'll take this" she said in a gloating manner

* * *

Meanwhile Ryan and Charlie had both made it past the battlefield and to the brig. Now they were both locked in combat with Ava, Ava went to swing at both of them but they narrowly dodged the sword. Ava then to lunge but they both moved and Charlie grabbed her hand and twisted making her drop the sword then Ryan smacked her into the cell. Unknown to Ava while she was against the cell Cole managed to pick her pocket for the key and unlocked the cell. Once the cell was unlocked Ava fled because there was no was she was going to fight six chipmunks. Cole, Dexter, Rikki, Charlie, Ryan and Gwen all then ran to the main deck, as soon as Chloe saw them she signalled the crew to get back to the ship the chipmunks saw Chloe's signal and retreated to their own ship.

"Cole, Dexter you're alive" Chloe said once they were back on their own ship

"Yeah it's good to see you too sis" said Dexter

"Touching, very touching" said Erick

"Did you get the compass?" asked Alvin

Chloe then showed the crew the compass that she retrieved from Leon.

"Ok so why are the pirates after this?" asked Gwen

"This compass leads to three keys and the three open up a chest" Chloe explained

"What's in the chest?" asked Alvin

"The Midas touch, the power to turn anything gold" said Chloe


	5. Weaknesses

Chapter III Weaknesses

In the last chapter the crew got the compass back from the pirates and now Leon is in cabin throwing knifes at a dart board to vent out his frustration. The dart board was nailed on the back of his door, just then Shela walked in the cabin just as he threw a knife, the knife flew pass Shela just missing her. Shela looked at where the knife landed and then at Leon.

"Nice aim captain" she said sarcastically

"What do you want?" asked Leon

"Do we have a heading? Or are we going to keep drifting in the sea?" asked Shela

"We don't have a heading because that bitch took the compass" replied Leon

* * *

Meanwhile back on the main deck the pirates were doing their own thing: Rose and Lexi were on the crow's nest even though there's not much to look out for since they've been in the same spot for an hour. Antonio was hovering around the helm he was only hovering because they haven't been given a heading yet. Flint and Conan were both sparing together, Diamond, Alixe, Ian, Matt, Tamara and Mckensie weren't actually on the main deck they on the lower deck and Ava and Natasha were giving orders to mop the main deck for since Leon is sexist he only makes the females do the chores because he thinks it is fitting. While Ava was mopping the deck she was taking quick glimpses at Flint who was sparring with his brother, Natasha saw her looking at him so she smacked her around the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" asked Ava

"I saw the way you were looking at him" replied Natasha

"I was only admiring his form" said Ava

"Was that all you were admiring?" asked Natasha

"Ok maybe I might like him a bit but what's the big deal?" replied Ava

"The captain has a rule that states you can't fall in love" whispered Natasha

"And what is the penalty for breaking this rule?" whispered Ava

"You would be marooned with no food or water and left to die" whispered Natasha

"Well that's just bull shit" Ava muttered under her breath

Just then Leon emerged from his cabin followed by Shela, Leon walked into the middle of the main deck and blew into a whistle that was around his neck. All the pirates including the ones that were in the lower deck came and crowed around Leon.

"What is it captain?" asked Conan

"As you all know the compass was taken from us so we have no way of locating the keys" said Leon

"Why don't we just get it back" suggested Diamond

"And how would we do that when we have no idea where they are?" asked Leon

"Excuse me captain we could have them give us the compass" suggested Mckensie

"Interesting Mckensie, could you expand on that?" asked Leon

"It's easy all we have to do is exploit their weaknesses" replied Mckensie

"Good idea but how are going to do that if we have no idea where they are?" Asked Leon

"Don't worry captain just leave that to me" replied Mckensie with a smile

* * *

Meanwhile the crew had just arrived at an island; the island was shrouded in mist and had a dark atmosphere.

"What are we looking for again?" Asked Alvin

"One of the three keys to open the chest" replied Chloe

"Where do we begin to look?" asked Larry

"Well there's a good place to start" said Jordan as he pointed to a cave that was emitting a golden glow.

The crew then entered the cave; in the cave was a pile of gold.

"Well now we know where the glow was coming from" said Tom

"Ok everyone search though the gold and look for the key" said Chloe

"Why don't we just take the gold?" asked Alvin

"Because we're not here for the gold" replied Chloe

"But if we take the gold we'll be the richest chipmunks in the world" said Alvin with a gleam in his eye.

Cole then leaned towards Chloe and whispered "I think the gold is having a negative effect on him"

Chloe then looked at the gold and had a sudden urge to take it all for herself: until she snapped out of it.

"You're right Cole the gold is trying to temp us with greed, just try and resist and find that key" she said

"But what about the gold?" asked Alvin

Cole then smacked Alvin around the head which somehow snapped him out of it. The crew then started rummaging through the gold to find the key. Some of them had their eyes closed as they were rummaging so wouldn't be tempted by the gold and others searched for the key with their will power. While searching for the key Nicole came across a mirror with a golden rim so she picked it up and examined it.

"What's a mirror doing here?" she asked herself

"What have you got there Nicole?" Chloe asked as she approached Nicole

"It's a mirror" replied Nicole

"Well as long it's not a key you can put it back" said Chloe

"Can I take it with me?" asked Nicole

"That depends were you tempted to pick that up?" asked Chloe

"No" replied Nicole

"Then yes just get back to searching for the key I want to leave this island today" said Chloe

"I found it!" exclaimed Paris

Everyone then gathered around Paris who was holding a small golden key and had the word cupiditas etched in the side.

"Good work Paris, now let's get back to the ship" said Chloe

The crew headed back to their ship and they all gathered in the lower deck to discuss their next plan of action.

"So now what do we do?" asked Alvin

"I'm guessing we just wait for the compass to point to another location" said Charlie

"But how long is that going to take" asked William

"Who knows it could be hours or perhaps days" replied Chloe

"Hey Tom where's Nicole?" Dexter asked

"She's in her cabin, why'd you asked?" replied Tom

"Because I managed to fix her sword, do you mind giving it to her? Dexter said as he handed Tom the sword.

* * *

Tom headed to Nicole's cabin but when he entered the cabin there was no sign of Nicole. All he could see was the mirror and a note that lay on the hammock. Tom picked up the note and read it the note said "we have your girl if you ever want to see her again you must bring us the compass" Tom then ran out of the cabin and immediately bumped into Chloe.

"Whoa, where's the fire?" she asked him

"The pirates have Nicole, we must go save her" replied Tom

"Let's not be so rash Tom, that's what they want you to do" said Chloe

"But they're going to kill her!" exclaimed Tom

"We will save her when the time comes we need to think of a well strategic plan" said Chloe

"It'll be too late by then!" exclaimed Tom

"They won't kill her because then they will lose a hostage" said Chloe

* * *

Later that night Tom snuck out of his cabin and to the main deck he the stepped quietly to one of the row boats. Before he got in the row boat he heard Erick's voice from behind him.

"I swore the captain said that it would be too risky" he said

"Oh great, are you going to raise the alarm?" asked Tom

"No, you can go I won't tell" replied Erick

Tom got in the row boat and lowered himself down to the sea.

* * *

Meanwhile Nicole had just, woke up in a cell and a chipmunk was looking at her through the bars

"Oh you're awake" said Tamara

"Where am I? Who are you?" asked Nicole

"You're a prisoner aboard our ship and I'm Tamara"

Just then two other chipmunks entered the brig.

"Tamara we have been asked to relieve you of duty" said Ian

Tamara followed her brothers up the stairs that lead to the main deck and two other chipmunks entered the brig they were Leon and Mckensie.

"This plan of yours better work Mckensie" said Leon

"Plan, what Plan!?" exclaimed Nicole

"We better tell her since she doesn't have much time left" said Mckensie

"It's simple we kidnap you and your boyfriend comes to the rescue like a fool and brings us the compass" said Leon

"Tom's not stupid he'll come here and kick your butts!" exclaimed Nicole

Leon and Mckensie started laughing hysterically

"What's so funny?" asked Nicole

"My pirates are set up all over this ship, it'll be a miracle if he makes this far" said Leon

"Did anyone call for a miracle?"

Leon and Mckensie both looked behind themselves and they saw Tom who was just standing there.

"Could anyone care to explain how one chipmunk got past an army of pirates" exclaimed Leon

"Love makes you do all kinds of things, now are you going to let her go?" said Tom

"Gee that sounds like fun, but I have a better idea" replied Leon

Mckensie then Jumped on Tom but luckily tom moved out of the way. Mckensie jumped on Tom again but this time he failed to move out of the way, Mckensie had him pinned down and she was trying to sink her teeth into him. Tom then pushed up on his legs and kicked Mckensie into the cell while she was against the cell Nicole took the key to the cell off her with her noticing. She then opened her cell and Tom threw her, her sword. Leon went to attack Tom with his sword but straight away Tom disarmed him.

* * *

Tom and Nicole then headed for the main deck but as soon as they stepped foot on the main deck they were spotted by all of the pirates. Tom and Nicole ran across the main deck dodging the pirates, they were heading to the row boat until Lexi cut it free so then they headed to the side of the ship and now they were cornered. All of the pirates had their weapons out (those that have weapons) and were ready to strike. Leon pushed his way to the front.

"Nowhere to run" he said

Tom then grabbed Nicole and jumped into the sea.


	6. Love and War

Chapter IV Love And War

In the last chapter Tom and Nicole escaped from the pirates with their life's intact but the only way means of escaped was to jump off the ship into the ocean. Tom had now woke up on a hammock and Nicole was asleep on the hammock next to him. Staring down at them was Chloe.

"I hate to tell you I told you so but..." she said

"How...did...you...find...us?" panted Tom

"Well when I found that your cabin was empty I guessed that you went after Nicole" replied Chloe

"What the hell was I suppose to do? Just sit around and do nothing It's not like you were much help!" exclaimed Tom

"I was coming up with a strategic plan actually, instead of just rushing in like you!" Chloe retorted back

"She would've been dead by the time you thought of step one" Tom exclaimed

"Listen Tommy you've gotta start thinking with your brain and stop thinking with your dick" said Chloe

"Just because you've never loved before...and I don't think with my dick I think with my heart" replied Tom

"You really think I have never loved before? Well believe it I have" said Chloe

Just then Nicole woke up and looked at Tom and Chloe

"Was it Leon?" she asked

"Nicole, how did you know that?" asked Chloe

"When I was aboard the pirate's ship I overheard them talk about you" replied Nicole

"Leon, seriously!" exclaimed Tom

"He was a nice guy when I first met him" said Chloe

"Really, what happened?" asked Nicole

"He met my father who corrupted him" replied Chloe

"Something's still bothering me, how did Mckensie board our ship?" asked Tom

"Mckensie didn't kidnap me...Erick did he knocked me out with chloroform" relied Nicole

"Erick!" exclaimed Chloe

"You called"

Chloe turned around and Erick was standing there.

"Erick, why would you betray us?" asked Chloe

"Are you stupid? With the Midas touch I can turn anything into pure gold with one touch" replied Erick

"You're the stupid one, the Midas is a curse!" exclaimed Chloe

"Where are the crew?" asked Tom

"They're a bit tied up right now but if I were you I would worry what's going to happen to you" replied Erick

Erick then withdrew a sharp-edged boomerang and then threw it, Chloe managed to duck just in time. The boomerang cut the ropes that were holding up the hammocks that Tom was resting on and he dropped to the floor.

"So you're just going to kill your captain!" exclaimed Chloe

"Not kill you just badly maim you, I have orders to bring you back to Leon" replied Erick

"Well, tell him he can forget it!" exclaimed Chloe

Chloe withdrew her dagger and threw it at Erick who just caught it and threw it back, the dagger landed in Chloe's right leg which made kneel down to the floor. Tom and Nicole then got up and blocked Erick's path to Chloe.

"Please, do you really that the two of can stop me?" asked Erick

"Maybe they can't but we can"

Cole had just entered the cabin accompanied by his brother Dexter and the crew.

"I thought I tied you guys up!" exclaimed Erick

"You did but you also forgot to take away Alvin's pocket knife" said William

"Where is Alvin anyway?" asked Larry

"So, do really thing you have the gall to take on all of us?" asked Rikki

"We'll just see" replied Erick

The crew then attacked simultaneously but Erick leaped into the air and he started jumped off of the crew's heads. When he finished jumping off of their heads he exited the cabin and made his way to the main deck.

* * *

Alvin was also on the main deck, he had just come from the lower deck holding a mirror. Erick ran to Alvin and tackled him.

"What's your problem?" asked Alvin

"You are" replied Erick

Erick then saw that the crew had entered the main deck so he ran to one of the row boats and he cut it loose so he could make his escape. The crew then approached Alvin even Chloe who was being supported by her two brothers.

"Alvin, what happened?" asked Jordan

"He caught me by surprise" Alvin replied

"Where where you when we were confronting him?" asked Icess

Alvin then showed the crew the mirror.

"Hey that's the mirror I found in the cave" said Nicole

"I believe this has the power to locate the other two keys" said Alvin

"A bit pointless since that's what the compass is for" said Gwen

"Actually Erick stole the compass" said Paris

"Alvin, pass me the mirror" said Chloe

Alvin passed Chloe the mirror and she looked to into it, Chloe's reflection started to fade away and was replaced by a mini map. The map showed their current location marked with a picture of a ship and from there was a red line going all the way to red X. Luckily for them the X wasn't too far from their current location.

"We have a heading" Chloe said under her breathe

The crew got into their positions and they set sail to their destination.

* * *

Meanwhile Erick had just boarded the Pirate's ship and was greeted by Leon and the other Pirates.

"I thought I told you to bring me Chloe" said Leon

"I ran into some trouble" said Erick

"What kind of trouble?" asked Leon

"I was ambushed" replied Erick

"Has anyone ever told you that you have an unhealthy obsession" said Diamond

"Shut up!" exclaimed Leon

"If you want Chloe so much why, don't you take away the thing that means most to her?" suggested Shela

"I'm pretty sure we've already tried that kidnapping thing already and it didn't work" replied Mckensie

"Actually Captain when I was aboard their ship I noticed that she was very fond of her brothers, capture them and she'll become vulnerable" said Erick

"Excellent, but what the chipmunk with the red cap?" asked Leon

"Why is he such a bother?" asked Alixe

"Because he somehow managed to defeat the previous captain and I cannot take that chance" replied Leon

"Don't worry about him Captain...just leave him to me" Erick said with a grin

* * *

Meanwhile the crew had arrived at an island that was shrouded in mist. Everyone had departed from the ship except from Cole and Dexter who decided to stay with the ship. Chloe gave them a whistle each in case there was trouble and she went with the others to find the other key. An hour after they were gone Cole spotted a ship on the horizon, Cole was about to blow into his whistle to warn the others but a dagger flew through the air and knocked the whistle out of Cole's hand. The dagger's trajectory came from behind Cole and Dexter and they looked behind them they saw Matt and Ian aboard their ship.

"You two are coming with us" said Matt

"Fat chance, you two are going back to your ship and are going to leave us and our sister alone!" explained Cole

"We understand, we also are brothers and we have a sister" replied Ian

"Yeah but we have a younger sister who while you two have an older sister" said Matt

"Just go back to your ship and tell your captain to fuck off" snapped Dexter

Matt and Ian then looked at each other then they both said "Not going to happen"

* * *

Meanwhile the crew were in a cave on somewhere on the island. The cave was filled with mist and for some reason the crew were on their knees. The key was in the middle of the cave and Alvin was struggling to get to it because something had pulled him down to his knees. Alvin then mustard up the will power to stand up and he grabbed the key the key was golden just like the first one and it had the word "timor" written on the side. Once Alvin had grabbed the key the crew were able to stand up again.

"What did we just see?" asked Charlie

"Our fears" replied Chloe

"You mean they weren't real" said Paris

"Yes now let's get back to this key back to the ship" said Chloe

* * *

The crew headed back to their ship but when they got there, there was no sign of Cole and Dexter instead there was a note. Chloe picked it up and read it, it read "To Chloe we have kidnapped your favourite and only brothers if you ever want to see them alive you come to me and we will discuss your terms of surrender-signed your favourite villains. Chloe looked the pirate's ship that was out on the horizon and tore the note up.

"Remember Chloe don't do anything too rash" said Tom

"Oh shut up" snapped Chloe

The crew started to swim to the ship then they climbed up the side hoping that they can sneak aboard without being noticed. But as soon as they were aboard the ship they were surrounded by the pirates and they grabbed the crew. Chloe noticed that noticed that her brothers were being held by Matt and Ian and next to them was Leon.

"Leon, let them go" demanded Chloe

"I'll let them go...if you'll marry me!" said Leon

"Are you crazy!" exclaimed Chloe

"Just say yes or I'll plant a bullet into your brother's heads" said Leon

"FINE WHATEVER! Just let them go" exclaimed Chloe

"Excellent...Conan show the guest to the brig but keep Alvin here I have someone I'd like him to meet" said Leon

Conan led the crew to the brig while Alvin stayed and the other pirates went to the lower deck. Chloe was also taken away by rose to be shown to her specially made cell.

"Not long ago Erick went back to your home town and picked someone, can you guess who?" said Leon

"Simon?" asked Alvin

"I'll give you a clue she wears pink" replied Leon

"Theodore?" Asked Alvin

Leon just facepalmed himself and called down to the lower deck to "bring her up" Erick then emerged from the lower deck followed by a familiar face.

"Brittany!" Alvin exclaimed

"Alvin what's going on?" Brittany asked

"That's what I would like to know" replied Alvin

"You see I've noticed that through this adventure you suffer a lot so I thought why not just bring your not girlfriend to suffer with you so you can suffer more and she's suffering you're suffering and vice versa" said Leon

"Enough talk what should we do with them?" asked Erick

"I think we should maroon them on an island with no food, no water or no hope of survival" replied Leon

"I'm a bit lost here" Brittany whispered to Alvin

"I'll fill you in later" Alvin whispered back

Leon and Erick then grabbed Alvin and Brittany and pushed them towards the plank.

"Do you see that island?" Leon asked as he pointed to an island that was on the horizon

"Yeah it looks lovely" Brittany replied

"It's called dead isle" said Leon

"Err...such a charming name as well, how did it that name?" asked Brittany

"This is the island where pirates maroon there disobedient crew and eventually they die" replied Leon

Leon then stepped his foot on the plank causing it to shake and causing Alvin and Brittany to fall into the ocean.

* * *

They then swam over to the island and quickly dried off.

Brittany then looked at Alvin then said "So Alvin fill me in"


	7. Wedding Day

Chapter V Wedding Day

In the last chapter Cole and Dexter got captured by the pirates and Chloe went to their aid but she also sprung a trap. Leon said he that he would let them go if she would marry him, she regretfully accepted and then the pirates the escorted Chloe and the crew to their cells. Leon didn't want Alvin to go to a cell because he had something else in mind; he told Alvin that Erick went back to his home town to retrieve his counterpart and he then marooned them both on an island. Chloe was now in a cell on her own in the brig located next to the captain's cabin, her brothers shared a cell since they were the bait in the brig on the lower deck and the crew were in another cell in the brig that was below the lower deck. The crew's cell was guarded by Conan, Flint, Rose and Lexi.

"So if the captain only wants Chloe then what are we still doing here" asked William

"You're the wedding guest" replied Rose

"Guest! Don't you mean prisoners" exclaimed Paris

"Guest, prisoners what's the difference?" replied Lexi

"We will get out and put to this forced wedding!" exclaimed Tom

"Will you now?"

Erick had just entered the brig with a smirk across his face.

"What do you want Erick" asked Flint

"The captain asked me to check on you to make sure you haven't let the prisoners escape" he replied

"Erick, why did you betray us?" asked Charlie

"Well I believe I did it for the gold" replied Erick

"Listen Erick somehow we're going to escape and stop this wedding" exclaimed Tom

Erick then started laughing followed by Conan, flint, Lexi and Rose.

"What's so funny?" asked Nicole

"You're four members down; Alvin has been left to die on an island with his girlfriend, Cole and Dexter are going to be executed if Chloe changes her mind and Chloe is to be wed" said Erick

"Don't forget to mention that we have the keys that they worked so hard to obtain" said flint

"And you have nothing" said Erick

"Leon may marry Chloe but she will never love him" retorted Icess

"That's where you're wrong because as we speak Antonio is whipping up a love potion" replied Erick

"Like Chloe is stupid enough to drink a love potion" said Gwen

"She'll drink it or she can watch her brothers die" said Erick

* * *

Meanwhile in the brig where Cole and Dexter were being kept and who's cell was being guarded by Matt and Ian.

"Let us out!" exclaimed Dexter

"For the last time no" replied Ian

"But we need to save our sister" Cole pleaded

"It's only marriage!" exclaimed Matt

"Yeah and who knows maybe Leon's the right guy for her" Ian added

"Leon's a dick" Cole and Dexter said in unison

"How'd you like it if your sister was force to do something she doesn't want to do?" asked Cole

"That's different" replied Matt

"How?" asked Cole

"She's OUR sister" Matt and Ian said in unison

Just then Ava and Alixe entered the brig

"We've been asked to relieve you of duty, Antonio needs help with the love potion" said Alixe

At the word "love potion Cole and Dexter exchanged worried glances. Matt and Ian left the brig and left Alixe and Ava on guard duty.

* * *

Matt and Ian headed for the main deck where their sister was waiting for them.

"Tamara, what are you doing? I thought you were on kitchen duty" asked Ian

"I was until Diamond and Natasha relieved me of duty and then I came to find you" she replied

"Why did you come to find us?" asked Matt

"I've got a bad feeling about this wedding" replied Tamara

"What do you mean?" asked Ian

"I think this is wrong" replied Tamara

Ian then quickly put his hand over Tamara's mouth and he looked over at Leon's cabin.

"If anyone hears you say that you'll be killed" said Matt

Tamara then removed Ian's hand from her mouth and whispered "but this IS wrong"

"Well we ARE pirates" said Matt

"Yeah they do have a reputation of being evil" added Ian

"But does that mean we have to be evil?" asked Tamara

Ian was about to reply until they were approached by Shela.

"Where have you two been? Antonio expected you five minutes ago" she said

"We were just talking to our sister" replied Matt

"You can have your little family moment on your own time; Leon wants this wedding to be flawless so get your lazy asses to Antonio...NOW!" exclaimed Shela

Matt and Ian then left their sister to report to Antonio as soon as they left Shela looked at Tamara.

"As for you the captain has chosen you to make the wedding cake" she said

"But I was just on kitchen duty" said Tamara

"Well you're back on and I'll be watching you" replied Shela

Tamara headed for the kitchen but before she did she looked at the stares that headed to the brig and she pondered very hard.

* * *

Meanwhile on the island where Alvin and Brittany were stranded Alvin had just finished telling Brittany of what had in the journey so far.

"So let me get this straight you're looking for three keys to open a chest that holds the power to turn everything you touch into gold" she said

"That's right" replied Alvin

"You found two keys but the pirates took them from you not only that but Chloe are forced to be married to Leon, the crew are imprisoned and we are stranded on this island" said Brittany

"Yes" replied Alvin

"Sounds like a fanfic to me" said Brittany

"Never mind about that now we need to find some food" suggested Alvin

Alvin and Brittany set off on the island to find some food but wherever they looked they couldn't find anything they couldn't even find any water except the water around them. What they did find was a ship that was nearly destroyed outside the ship was several skeletons in one of the skeletons hands was a book. Alvin then picked up the book and began to read.

"Dear journal it's been two weeks since we was shipwrecked on this island our first instinct was to look for some food but after searching we soon found out that food does not grow on this island and there is no water either. And to think none of us would be here if we hadn't gone after the key that we were told was located here we looked everywhere but all we could find was a cave sealed with a riddle. Even if we could solve the riddle there was no way to escape this accursed island and now we are left to starve to death."

"So we're doomed" said Brittany

"Not quite in the journal it said that there was a key on this island" said Alvin

"Ok if we find that key, how are we going to solve the riddle? And How are we going to get off this island?" asked Brittany

Alvin looked at the wrecked ship and suddenly he had an idea of how they would get off the island.

* * *

Meanwhile back aboard the pirate ship it was nearly show time and everyone was just sorting out some last minute touches as if it was a real wedding. In the brig where Cole and Dexter were being kept, Mckensie was just putting their chains which happened to all the crew members for this ceremony.

"I don't see why we have to wait to Chloe drinks the love potion for us to kill you" said Mckensie as she finished putting Cole's chains on

"You're going to kill us!" exclaimed Dexter

"Yeah" replied Mckensie

"Even though Leon said he wouldn't" added Cole

"What can I say? Once your sister drinks the potion you're just deadweight" said Mckensie

Just then Tamara walked in the brig with plate of wedding cake.

"What is it Tamara?" asked Mckensie without turning around

"I thought the prisoners could do with something to eat" she replied

Mckensie then turned and started eying the cake and said "I don't think you got the memo, we don't feed prisoners edible food"

"This isn't edible, this is Conan's cooking" Tamara replied

"I know what his cooking's like" Mckensie said under her breathe

Tamara put the plate of cake in Cole and Dexter's cell. Mckensie and Tamara then left the brig as soon as they left Cole and Dexter started eating the cake and while eating the cake Cole noticed that there was something inside it so he took it out and he realised that it was a key.

"How did that get in there?" asked Dexter

"Hmmm I wonder" said Cole

Dexter was about to use it to unlock the chains that were around their ankles until Cole stopped him.

"Let's do it at the right time" he said

* * *

The crew were brought up to the main deck in chains and forced to sit down on the benches that were set up. The pirates were on either side of the deck in case anyone got any wise ideas, Antonio stood behind the helm because he was performing the service and at the front of the helm was Leon who actually was wearing a tuxedo at the side of Antonio him was Diamond and Shela who both was pointing their guns at Cole and Dexter. Chloe then came walking down the aisle wearing a handmade wedding dress and catching everyone's attention. When she reached Leon he firmly grasped her hand.

He then whispered in her ear "Remember if you refuse, I will kill them"

He then jested to Cole and Dexter who just shook their heads.

"You're despicable" Chloe said under her breathe

As the service started Cole and Dexter were already hatching a plan to escape.

"Now?" Whispered Dexter

"No" Whispered Cole

"How about now?" Dexter whispered in a panic because he heard Leon say "just skip to the I do's"

"We can't do it yet because this key only unlocks our chains and we need to look for the key that unlocks the crew's chains" Cole whispered

"Will you two be quiet!" exclaimed Diamond who was about to hit them but got a stern look from Leon and resisted the urge.

"Hurry up and find the chipmunk with the key will ya; I think she's going to drink the potion anytime soon" Dexter whispered and still panicking.

"I found him, Dexter once I unlock these chains go for Ian" whispered Cole

"Got it" Dexter whispered back

Just as Chloe was about to drink the love potion Cole and Dexter's chains fell to the floor with a heavy clang which caught Leon's attention.

"What was that?" he said

Leon looked over to where Cole and Dexter was and he noticed the chains on the floor but before he could say anything Cole and Dexter sweep kicked Shela and Diamond on the floor leaving unconscious.

"Dexter, you go get the key I get Leon" said Cole

Leon grabbed the love potion out of Chloe's hand and tried to force it down her throat but Chloe kneed Leon in the crotch and the love potion dropped out onto the floor Chloe then banged Leon's head on the helm leaving him unconscious.

"Ok Dexter gets the key and Chloe gets Leon" Cole said under his breathe

Suddenly there was some clapping coming from behind the helm. Cole looked around to see who it was and he realised that it was Antonio the rat. He didn't really bother Cole much because he was blind.

"I'm impressed that you've managed to escape but you forgot one thing" he said

"What's that?" asked Cole

"It's two of you against all of us" replied Antonio

Meanwhile Dexter had confronted Ian and was also surrounded by a gang of pirates.

"Come on, why don't we just settle this one on one" suggested Dexter

Ian just laughed and rush towards Dexter and he then started to punch him. Dexter did dodge some of them except the last one which landed in his stomach. Dexter then withdrew his knife but Ian quickly grabbed it and he threw it in the ocean.

"No weapons, only fist" he said

Dexter then got up and went to punch Ian in a drunken manner; Ian responded with punch to the stomach and a punch to the face which knock Dexter back to the floor and also broke his glasses.

"Aw can't you see without your glasses" mocked Ian

"You know that is a common miss conception because my eye sight isn't THAT bad" Dexter replied

He then clenched his fist and punched Ian right in his face knocking him on the floor. Dexter then took the key off him and went to free the others.

"Dexter knocked someone out, it must be the apocalypse" said Larry

"Now one of you shall I free first" said Dexter

But before he could decide he was grabbed by Rose

"You'll free none of them did you forget, you're in the lion's den" she said

Dexter looked around at the angry faces looking at him amongst them were Matt since he knocked out his brother. Dexter also spotted his brother doing battle with Antonio.

Rose faced Dexter towards a cannon that was being controlled by Conan.

"Fire when ready" said Rose

"FIRE!" exclaimed Dexter

Conan lit the fuse of the canon and Dexter tried to escape Rose's grasp. Just as the cannonball was fired Dexter broke free from Rose's grip but the cannonball hit Rose straight in the gut and she flew off the ship into the ocean. Rose's sister Lexi went to the side of the ship and looked into the ocean but she saw no sign of her sister. Lexi then looked at Conan with anger in her eyes.

"He is very slippery" said Conan

Lexi didn't say anything but just walked up to Conan withdrew hew sword and ran it though Conan who just dropped to the floor.

"What the hell Lexi that was my brother!" exclaimed Flint

"Maybe your brother should have had better aim" said Lexi

While this was going on Dexter was sneaking over to the crew who were still in chains until he got surrounded by the pirates. And amongst them was Leon who managed to gain consciousness next to Leon was Antonio who had Cole and Chloe bound in ropes.

"A valiant effort but futile" said Leon

"Can we kill them my sister is dead because of this little shit" said Lexi

"I thought you said it was because of my brother, does that mean he didn't have to die?" said Flint

"SHUT UP!" exclaimed Lexi

"No just take them back to their cells" said Leon

"I don't care what it takes Leon we will stop you" said Chloe

"Impossible, who can stop me now?" said Leon

* * *

Meanwhile back on the island Alvin's plan to escape the island was coming together. Even though Brittany had said that she's not good at stuff like this He had still asked her to fix the ship while he looks for the key. After searching the island for what felt like hours Alvin came across a cave writing carved on it that said to "enter this cave you must solve this riddle" and below that text was the riddle which said _"__It is greater than_ God _and more evil than the devil. The poor have it, the rich need it and if you eat it you'll die. What is it?"_

Alvin read the riddle out loud and shied then said "I wish Simon was here"

* * *

**A/N: Do any of you know the answer to this riddle? **

**Just to remind you the riddle is: ****It is greater than God and more evil than the devil. The poor have it, the rich need it and if you eat it you'll die. What is it?**

**I've got some more if you want to try them**

**What always runs but never** **walks, often murmurs, never talks, has a bed but never sleeps, has a mouth but never eats?**

**At night they come without being fetched. By day they are lost without being stolen. What are they?**

**I never was, am always to be. No one ever saw me, nor ever will. And yet I am the confidence of all, to live and breathe on this terrestrial ball. What am I?**


	8. The Midas Touch

**A/N: Sorry about the really long wait my laptop fucked up and now I have to share my brothers and his is crap but anyway on with the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter VI The Midas Touch

In the last chapter the crew nearly escaped the pirates but their efforts were futile and they ended up back in their cells and Leon was already planning another wedding. The pirates were more vigilant so they could make sure that no one could escape again.

* * *

Meanwhile Alvin and Brittany were still stranded on an island that Leon had called "Dead Isle." Alvin was stood in front of a cave entrance that was sealed with a rock trying to work out the riddle that was etched on the entrance. He couldn't consult with Brittany because she was back at the shore trying to fix a crashed ship not like she would know anyway. Alvin suddenly remembered that before he came on this adventure Simon was obsessed with riddles. Alvin looked at the riddle again (_It's more pure than god, eviler than the devil, the poor have it, the rich need it and if you eat you'll die what is it) _Then Alvin remembered that Simon had told him that exact riddle (**A/N: that's convenient) **he then picked up rock with a sharp edge and proceeded to etch in the word nothing where there was a line. The rock then crumbled to pieces revealing a cave entrance. Alvin then entered the cave, inside the cave were three different keys sitting on three pedestals one of the keys was bronze, the other was silver and the last one was gold. Alvin immediately knew that he had to pick the right key; Alvin was never good at things like this so he just picked up the golden key and hoped that was the right one. The golden key also had the word "verum" etched into the side, the silver key had the word "fictus" etched into the side and the bronze key had the word "mentietur" etched into the side.

* * *

Alvin then left the cave and returned to Brittany at the shore to discover that she had actually managed to fix the ship.

"How did you do that?" Alvin asked as he stared at the ship in awe

"It wasn't that hard" she replied

Alvin and Brittany then boarded the ship and Alvin went to the helm.

"What's the plan?" asked Brittany

"We find Leon's ship, sneak aboard, retrieve the other two keys, save the crew and stop the insane wedding" replied Alvin

"Sounds...easy" Brittany said sarcastically

* * *

They both started to set sail into the vast ocean looking for Leon's ship. Hours had passed and there was no sign of the ship it was like finding a needle in a hay stack. Suddenly Alvin saw it the unmistakable ship that belonged to Leon.

"How do we know that's his? There could be a million ships out here" said Brittany

Alvin then grabbed a telescope that they had found with the ship and he looked through it. He didn't see anyone on the main deck so he aimed the telescope lower at a porthole and he saw Cole and Dexter who were in their in cells still.

"It's them" Alvin replied

"How should we approach them" asked Brittany

"Fire the cannons" said Alvin

Brittany went to load the cannons but quickly returned to Alvin

"What with?" asked Brittany "we have cannons but no cannonballs"

"Then load them anything you can find" said Alvin

"There is nothing I can load them with" replied Brittany

Alvin looked through the telescope again and saw that there was still no one on the main deck.

"Fire me" Alvin suggested

"Is that safe?" asked Brittany

"Probably not we're running out of options" replied Alvin

Alvin gave Brittany the key for safekeeping and he got into the cannon. Brittany then aimed the cannon at the sail of Leon's ship.

"Alvin, when I fire get ready to have your claws out to latch onto the sail" said Brittany

* * *

Alvin responded with a thumb up and Brittany fired the cannon. Alvin went flying through the air like a bullet and latched onto the sail. He then looked below to see if anyone were on the main deck yet but to Alvin's surprise it was empty so he let go of the sail and landed on the deck. But as soon as Alvin had landed the pirates started coming from the lower deck and they surrounded Alvin. The door to the captain's cabin then swung open and Leon emerged.

"How the hell did you escape that island?" Leon asked

"You can't get rid of me I'm the protagonist" replied Alvin

"Captain, didn't we maroon two chipmunks" said Erick

Leon then gave Alvin a stern look and asked

"Where's the girl?"

"She went home" Alvin lied

"Captain there's an unidentified ship on the horizon" said Shela

Leon looked onto the horizon and noticed the ship that Brittany was still aboard. He then looked at Alvin and said

"Convenient how that ship showed up at the same time you did"

"What are your orders sir?" asked Diamond

"Search it" he replied

Diamond, Shela, Alixe and Mckensie all went to the row boats and headed for the ship.

"Don't you think that's a bit much for one chipmunk!" exclaimed Alvin

"I thought you said she went home" Leon said with a smirk

Moments later the pirates came back trying to holding a struggling Brittany. Alvin also noticed that one of them had found the key.

"Sir we found the girl in procession of this" said Diamond as she showed Leon the key

Leon took the key from Diamond and looked at it with awe.

"Bring up the prisoners" he said

"Even your bride to be" asked Mckensie

"Especially her" replied Leon

Diamond and Shela went to the lower deck and came back with the crew who were in shackles

"Alvin, you're alive!" exclaimed Cole

They then tied them to the mast and removed their shackles

"What shall we do with these two?" asked Natasha gesturing to Alvin and Brittany

"Tie the girl up with the others" replied Leon

Natasha grabbed Brittany and tied her up with the crew.

"As for you" Leon said turning to Alvin "you've been a thorn in my side for far too long so now meet your executioner"

Leon snapped his fingers and Antonio the rat stepped forward wielding two scimitars. Alvin couldn't help but notice that he was blind.

"Have at you" he said

"I can't fight you I don't have a weapon" said Alvin

Antonio then threw one of his scimitars down at Alvin's feet.

"Now you do" he said

Without warning Antonio lunged on Alvin but luckily Alvin picked up the scimitar just in time to block the attack. Antonio then took a swing at Alvin's head which he managed to duck but he didn't duck Antonio's back hand which knocked Alvin onto the floor and also knocked his scimitar onto the floor.

"I thought you was blind, how do know where I am?" asked Alvin

"I may be blind but I can hear and smell you" Antonio replied

Antonio then towered over Alvin and then swung his down but Alvin rolled out the way and Antonio got his sword stuck in the floor of the deck. While Antonio was trying to get his sword unstuck Alvin scurried to retrieve his sword which was just lying on the floor. Alvin then felt Antonio's tail wrap around his leg, the tail threw Alvin up in the air but before he got thrown in the air he managed to grab his sword. Alvin flew into the high above the ship and on his way down he swung his sword down onto Antonio's head which fell off and rolled towards Leon. There were a load of gasp and angry looks from the pirates.

"Tie him up with the others" Leon said though gritted teeth

Matt and Ian then grabbed Alvin and tied him up with the crew. Leon then went to his cabin and came back with the other two keys. All three keys then started to glow and they admitted a beam of light which shot off in the middle of the ocean.

"Follow the light" said Leon

What felt like hours of sailing, the pirates came to stop at an island and weighed anchor.

"Captain I've heard that in order to obtain the treasure a sacrifice is needed" whispered Mckensie

"Just pick one of the prisoners" said Leon

Mckensie turned Nicole and a grin spread across her face.

"Why are you looking at me like that" asked Nicole

Mckensie then cut Nicole free from the mast and put shackles on her.

"Where are you taking her?!" Tom exclaimed

"Get a good look at her 'cause this may be the last you see of your girlfriend" Mckensie replied with an evil grin

Leon and Mckensie both left the ship and left the other pirates behind to make sure the crew don't escape.

"I'm sorry about your girl Tom" said Jordan

"If it makes you feel any better I know a good dating site" said Larry

"Shockingly that doesn't make me better" replied Tom

"You know guys I can't help but think that this is all my fault" said Alvin

"No this is my fault, if hadn't got captured in the first place then we wouldn't be in this stupid mess" said Brittany

"No it's my fault Leon wants me no one else just me, I should have married the jerk" said Chloe

"That's where you're wrong sis Leon would have killed us whether you married him or not" said Dexter

"So no one's to blame" said Larry

While the crew were having this conversation Tamara was thinking to herself that someone is to blame. It's our fault the pirates, the pirates who caused so much harm and suffering to them throughout their journey. Tamara was conflicted her heart to be good but her brothers were telling her to be evil she didn't know what or who to listen to. She was also afraid that if she went down the path of good her brothers might disown her. Tamara looked at the crew's sad expressions and decided what she must do but the only problem was how would she do it without being seen?

* * *

Meanwhile on the island Leon Mckensie approached an alter which was near a cliff.

"What now?" asked Leon impatiently

Mckensie then grabbed Nicole and knife she then cut her wrist.

"That's it?" asked Nicole

Mckensie said nothing and hovered the knife over the alter and the blood dropped on the alter the alter the alter the lowered into the ground and it was replaced by a chest which rose from the ground.

"I'll take the chest back to the ship while you finish her off" said Leon

* * *

Leon arrived back to the ship only to discover that there was a battle going on which died down when he boarded the ship.

"What the hell happened? How did the prisoners escape?" exclaimed Leon

Shela then brought Tamara forward and threw her at Leon's feet.

"I saw her freeing the prisoners" she said

Leon looked at Matt and Ian laughed and said

"How fortuities"

"Sir I saw one of the chipmunks escape onto the island" said Ava

Leon looked at the island and said

"He's gone after the girl he won't get too far Mckensie will tear him shreds"

* * *

Back on the island Mckensie was about to claw Nicole until she got tackled by Tom which knocked her on the floor.

"You are huge nuisance" said Mckensie as she got up off the floor

"What is your beef with me and Nicole" asked Tom

"I'm pure evil I don't need a motive for doing something" replied Mckensie

Mckensie started to swipe at Tom with her claws but Tom kept blocking with his sword. He then back flipped and started to Mckensie with his pistol but she just dodged the bullets as if they were nothing. Tom ran out bullets so he threw his pistol at Mckensie but it missed. Mckensie then lunged at Tom again but this time he didn't dodge and Mckensie had him pinned down at the cliffs edge.

"Any last words" said Mckensie

Just then the cliff gave way and Tom and Mckensie went plummeting Nicole then rushed to catch Tom as he fell and she pulled him up.

"Is she gone?" asked Nicole

Tom looked down the cliff and saw no sign of Mckensie

"Looks like it" replied Tom

Tom and then headed back to the ship to join the fight.

* * *

Meanwhile back on the ship the crew were tied back to the mast and Tamara was being held back by Ava and Lexi. Leon then put the chest down in the middle of the deck and inserted the three keys in the three individual locks that were on the chest and opened the chest. Leon put his hand in the chest hand pulled out a scroll which emitted a golden glow. Leon then read from the scroll at first it looked like nothing happened but then he tapped the tip of his hook which turned to gold.

"Chloe, will you marry" he said with a grin

Chloe just responded by spitting in his face, Leon just whipped the spit away and said

"I thought that might be your answer so which one of you wants to be a golden statue first"

At that moment ropes that were keeping the crew prisoner's fell to their feet, Tom and Nicole came from behind the mast holding a knife and the grin from Leon's face dropped.

"ATTACK!" yelled Leon

The pirates then charged towards the crew and then battle raged on.

While everyone was fighting Lexi threw Tamara towards Ian and Matt. Matt and Ian then exchanged looks.

"She's your sister so one of you must get rid of her" said Lexi

"Are you insane!" exclaimed Ian

"We'll never do such a thing like that" said Matt

"Fine then that means I get to get do it" Lexi said calmly

"Over our dead body" Matt and Ian said in unison

They both stood in Lexi's way but she just pushed out of her way. She went up to Tamara and hovered her sword over her head but before Lexi could swing her sword she fell to the floor and there was a sword coming out of her back. Standing behind was Flint and he took his sword out of her back.

"Flint, you saved our sister" said Ian as he got up off the ground

"I didn't do it for your precious sister I did it to get revenge on my brother" replied Flint

Before Lexi died she turned around and shot Flint with her pistol. She then laughed and then was silent. Flint fell to the floor dead.

"Should we feel sorry for him?" asked Matt "He did save Tamara"

"Yeah for selfish reasons" replied Ian

Meanwhile Alvin was in battle with Leon and they were trying really hard not to touch him. Leon went to attack Alvin with his new golden hook but he missed and it got stuck in the side of the ship. The ship then started to turn to gold. Leon only noticed the change when he got his hook unstuck and he looked to see that ship was slowly sinking and his pirates were abandoning ship.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" yelled Leon

But none of the pirates responded instead they just wanted to save themselves.

"Alvin, we've got to go the ship's sinking" Chloe called to Alvin

"Ok Chloe I'm on my way" replied Alvin

Alvin was about walk away from Leon until Leon called after him.

"You're not going anywhere until we finish this"

Leon ran towards Alvin and started hacking at him with his hook which Alvin somehow dodged. Leon then went to swipe at Alvin again but he slid underneath Leon's making Leon miss and dig his hook into his own leg. Leon then realised that he was being turned into gold. As the Midas touch turned Leon into gold yelled in agony and cursed Alvin.

* * *

The ship was starting to sink fast, the water was now up to Alvin's feet so Alvin ran to the side of the ship and jumped in the ocean and swam to the island to meet the crew. When he had met the crew he watched the golden ship sink with the golden Leon aboard.

"Well a good captain always goes down with the ship" said Alvin mockingly

"He wasn't a good captain" said Gwen

"How are we going to get home?" asked Brittany

Just then Alvin spotted a helicopter so he started flagging it down. The helicopter then lowered itself down to the island so it can take them home.

* * *

**A/N: So that's that for that story I'm also thinking to do another story but I'm just think of the plot tell me if you want me to do another story just and also tell if you'd also be interested of putting your OC(s) in again.**


End file.
